Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanurate organic compounds and processes. More particularly, it relates to 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate and intermediates thereof. Additionally, it relates to certain processes related to the preparation of the above compounds.